Touch panels can provide a convenient and intuitive user interface for many electronic devices including personal digital assistants, tablet computers, public information kiosks, point of sale machines, gaming and entertainment devices, and the like. In many systems, connecting the touch sensitive elements to controller electronics and integrating the touch panel into the system can pose challenges.